A Slave's Love
by Minedragon
Summary: Her life wasn't much anymore, she was kidnapped and sold into slavery, but all that is about to change when she meets the captain of a lifetime.


**So this is probably going to be a one-shot, just saying!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

Within space, there is an infinite amount of organisms, and of these organisms, a federation ship, labeled the USS Draco, was stopped at a beacon, across the way from a slaver ship. "Let's just say you never saw us." the slaver captain said, offering 25 Scrap and 2 missiles. The captain of the Draco, looked at the monitor with a disgusted expression as he yelled, "FIRE!"

[? POV]

I had awoken in the same cell that I had for the past several years, purely metal alloy with a door that has a grated window. The sounds of explosions, screaming and fire, decorating the ship holding me in captivity, being the reason I had awoken. I hear laser weapons firing nearby, and hurried footsteps running by but stopping at my door. I barely open my eyes to make out the shape of a Mantis from the dim light in the doorway, they hastily pick me up and carry me to an empty room within the ship, "This is Collins, ready to head back!" he spoke. I felt a strange weightlessness several seconds after the Mantis spoke as we were teleported elsewhere, the feeling ended in quick succession. I could only make out the figures of a human, Zoltan, Mantis, and a Lanius, before falling unconscious, once more…

[Captain Lennus' POV]

I looked at the female human lying on the floor for a minute, registering her in my mind, She had chocolate colored hair and was around 6 foot even. "Good job, Collins." "Thanks boss!" the mantis chirped, "Is she alive?" I asked "Let me check" The human said, "Yep." "What do we do with her?" he inquired. "I'm not sure, Williams. We could drop her off at the next port, or hire her, but for now… Put her in the extra crew quarter." "Yes sir!" Collins chirped once again, he picked up the woman and walked down the hall of the ship, headed towards the crew quarters. "The rest of you back to your stations." The rest of the crew complied and filed off to their stations.

 **3 hours later…**

[? POV]

I had awakened to a new place, it was dimly lit and small. I was laid out on a bunk bed on the bottom bunk. While the room was small, it was bigger than the cells on the slave ship. I recall the last images from before, and it's slightly scary. _Are these people good or bad? Are they worse than the slavers? Okay, first things first, find a way out._ I thought to myself. There were spare clothes on the dresser next to the beds. I donned the clothing to find that they were a uniform, a federation one at that. _That answers one question_. I stepped out of the room into a brightly lit hallway, The walls, floors, and ceilings were white with large bulbs lining the ceiling. I began to explore the ship, trying to find any living thing to talk to. _I can't say I know what I'm looking for, but I know it's whoever I can find._ I walked down the hall and through a door to see a symbol, It looked like an 'S' with a semi-circle on the side. That means _Shields_. I decided not to go in that room, I don't need them to think I was messing with anything. I walked the length of the hall to another door, this one leading to an empty room, which I followed again into what seemed like a small dining area. The dining area had a homely feel to it, or as homely as you could get in a spaceship. There were three or four wooden tables with chairs to match them. At one of these tables two of the crew who's silhouettes I had seen earlier were sitting. It seemed like they were on a lunchbreak. One being the human, The other the Mantis One of them, The human, noticed me and we made direct eye contact for a minute or so. He put down the drink he had in his hand and motioned to his colleague to look in my direction. The Mantis followed his gaze to see me, he seemed lie he smiled afterward. The human stood up and made his way toward me, as did the Mantis. "Hi." He said, I stared at him for a bit, He outstretched his hand toward me. I looked at his hand then him. "You don't talk much, do you?" he remarked, I simply shrugged. "Hey Williams, let's bring her to the captain, he should know she's awake, and we might as well introduce them, then we can meet formally." The Mantis said. "I know, I know, you're right Collins. Come with us, we'll introduce you to the captain and he'll decide what to do with you." I nod, his choice of words were a bit… bad. I can only follow them right now. I follow them through a series of doors which eventually lead to the cockpit of the ship. The mantis and human stood at attention in the middle of the room, "Sir!" they said unanimously. "The girl is awake, what are your orders?" Williams said. The captain was in a chair centralized within the small room, his back turned to me and the two others. "Leave us." He said, his voice deep and a bit gravelly. The two left. "So," He said slowly turning around, "Let's get down to business." I was shocked as saw that it was the Lanius, I tried to hold my breath but he stopped me, "Don't bother, I don't do that." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I'll explain at some point, but not now." I nod, still unsure as to why he isn't currently suffocating me. "Ok, so I would like to profile you, you aren't in trouble or anything but y'know, protocol." I nod still unsure about where this could go. "Alright, let's start with your name." I hesitate for a moment, wondering whether to say my real name, or make one up, I couldn't lie, it never felt right unless they deserved it. "Anna." I said quietly, "Come again?" he asked, "Anna, Anna Lambrose." "Hm, Anna, that's a nice name." He said, I felt a bit flattered from his comment as he wrote my name down on a file. "Alright, I know it's impolite, but age?" I began feeling comfortable around now, so I answered honestly, "25." He wrote that down as well. "Any Allergies, racism, noteworthy phobias or events?" This one was slightly unsettling, not that any of them were more personal than my age or name, but the phobias one seemed a bit off. I replied no to all of them, for racism, I've learned everybody's the same from the years of enslavement. Allergies, none that I know of, phobias, you get over those quick. Events, crushes and stuff don't count, right? So no. "None for any of them." "That's… pretty good." He replied, "Alright last one, Have you had any past job experience or technical experience?" "No, well, not much." In all honesty, I had been on that slave ship for a decent amount of years as a slave, not much in the line of work. "Ok, that's all, you are, believe it or not, eligible to join the crew on this ship." "I-really?" "Yeah, not many qualifications needed to be a cadet." "Wow, and if I say no?" "We can drop you off at the next spaceport with enough to get to Earth." That was nice of him to say, but, family, my sister… "Can I have time to mull this over?" "Of course, we can talk more about this whenever you're ready." "Thanks Captain uh…" "Lennus" "Thank you captain Lennus, do you have anything I could use to contact family, or my sister?" "Family? Well, I... " He sighs for a moment debating on something "There is a comms room on the right outside the room." "Thank you captain Lennus." He nods in response as I head into the Comms room just outside

[Captain Lennus' POV]

I nod to the woman in front of me as she leaves. When the door closes behind her I can only sit in the silence and look over the file on my desk, or think to myself. I quickly skim through the the file I had just made of her, filling out the physical description as best I can. Her background with machinery is little to none, and fairly blurry. The only thing about her past in the file I've written down is that she was a slave, and that she has a sister. As I read over the file I can't help but think to myself, _This girl has something special about her, I just don't know what it is yet…_

* * *

 **A.N. So that's it, the first chapter of, what could possibly be, many more. I don't even know what to name it, but I'll figure that out. Of course, by the time you're reading this, I already have! Regardless, leave a review or PM me telling me what you think, if I should make more, or just your thoughts on the story in general**


End file.
